In the process of surgical planning, the specialist often is provided with a series of X-ray film, CT scans or NMR scans of the human body. These scans are often of a two dimensional nature and the human expert must imagine or extrapolate, in any surgery planning techniques, to the corresponding three dimensional structure of the body or organ of which they are to operate.
Further, the same or similar diagnosis techniques from 3-D imaging must be used in other fields such as radiotherapy planning etc.
The utilization of two-dimensional structures and the attempted extrapolation to three dimensions can provide for erroneous results.